Especially for you
by MysteriousMissSirius
Summary: "But Daddy, I want to come with you!" "No, Teddy, you won't. I won't put you in danger." "But I won't be in danger, dad. Uncle Sirius helped me to become an animagus." "He... What?" A Remus and Teddy fic in which Remus, Tonks and Sirius didn't die.


**Especially for you**

**A/N: Hi everyone! A few days ago, I was wondering how Teddy's life would have been if his parents and Sirius hadn't died, and what his relationship with Remus would be like. And this is what came out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe and all the characters belongs to J. K. Rowling. Obviously.**

* * *

Remus was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. He sighed. The moon that would soon appear outside was stressing him out. He knew he had to leave his wife and kid soon, to not put them in danger. But he was reluctant to leaving the safety of his house and his family.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to meet the eyes of his wife.

"Don't worry, Remus. You've taken your potion, so you can't do any harm. And Sirius is coming with you," Tonks said with a little smile.

"Nevertheless it's a very painful transformation," Remus sighed, although he was happy for the distraction Sirius would bring. He remembered the first night Sirius had come with him while he had taken Wolfsbane potion. Sirius had been disappointed when he found out that Remus could think reasonably, and claimed that 'the fun was gone now'. Nevertheless he had kept coming with him.

"I've got to go now," Remus suddenly said, getting up. "I want to be gone before night falls. Teddy doesn't need to see this." They had never lied to Teddy about his father being a werewolf. But it would be different if he actually saw Remus like that. Remus feared it might make him scared.

"I'll take care of you when you come back," Tonks promised, and Remus smiled. Then, he quickly kissed her goodbye and went to the hallway.

Nowadays, he didn't go to the Shrieking Shack anymore. With Sirius' help, he'd built a tiny hut in the forest behind his backyard. It was protected by plenty of defensive spells, and had to be entered through a passageway that started in the cellar of his house.

As he was about to descent the staircase that led to the cellar, he heard a small voice behind him.

"Are you going to the Hut again, daddy?" his ten years old son asked.

Remus nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, Teddy. Don't worry. Goodnight."

He forced a smile and was about to take off, as Teddy grabbed his hand.

"I don't want you to go alone, daddy."

"I won't be alone. Uncle Sirius is coming with me."

"That's not what I meant. _I_ want to come with you."

Remus sighed. "It's too risky, Teddy. Even though I have control over myself, I cannot promise entire safety. And I would never put you in that danger. Your life won't be like mine."

"But daddy, I won't be in danger," Teddy objected.

"Of course you will be in danger. I understand it if you can't think of me being dangerous, but this is different."

"I won't be in danger." Teddy insisted. "Uncle Sirius taught me how to become an animagus like him."

Remus stared at his son, speechless.

"Can I come with you now, daddy?"

"Sirius taught you how to become an animagus?" he asked incredulouslyand Teddy nodded excitedly.

"But you can't come until you've managed it, Teddy. It took James and Sirius three years, and they were older then you." Sirius will have a lot to explain to me tomorrow morning, he thought meanwhile.

Teddy's lower lip started trembling and tears started to well up in his eyes. "I have managed it completely. Uncle Sirius said I learned quicker than he did because I had a good tutor. I did this as a present for you, daddy. You ought to be happy."

Remus sighed. It was so typically Sirius to consider himself as a good tutor. And then it hit him. "You've… you're saying you've managed it?" Meanwhile, he had completely forgotten about the time. The only thing on his mind now was his ten year old son claiming to be an animagus.

Teddy nodded fervently. "You want me to show you daddy?" he asked. And when his father nodded slightly, he closed his eyes and an look of utter concentration spread on his face.

And then, seconds later, a small prairie wolf cub was standing in front of Remus, looking at him with adorable eyes – Teddy's eyes. Remus' eyes grew big in disbelief.

When his father hadn't said a word for a whole minute, Teddy changed back to human. "Don't you like it, daddy?" he asked, and his face fell a bit.

"No, that's not… I… I can't believe it, Teddy. It's… well, you're really young, and… I don't know what to say."

"Can I come now, daddy?" Teddy pleaded.

Remus hesitated for one more second, and then he slowly nodded. Then, a smile spread on his face. "Come on then, kiddo. It's about time for me to leave."

Teddy cheered. "But first," his father interrupted him, "you'll go and tell your mother about this. I'm going already, it's getting late. You know how to follow me."

Teddy nodded and skipped off to the kitchen, smiling widely and Remus descended the stairs leading towards the cellar, thinking about his adorable son.

But Sirius owes me an explanation, he thought, while he followed the tunnel leading to the Hut. Sirius would apparate inside it once the moon appeared.

Halfway the tunnel, he heard something behind him and turned around. Teddy was running to catch up with him.

"Mummy allowed me to come," he said with a bright smile. And Remus hugged him and took him by his hand as they continued through the tunnel.

This night wouldn't be as bad as the others, he thought.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. If you wonder what Teddy looks like, then google 'coyote cub' (coyote is another name for prairie wolf).**

**If you disagree on Teddy being a prairie wolf, then read the following: "Coyotes are supposed to be playful canines with a lot of insighed. They are little pranksters as well." That was one of the outcomes of a 'what animagus are you-test'. Based on this, and because I wanted him to look a bit like his father, I choose the prairie wolf for him. If you still disagree with me, leave a review of what you want him to be.**

**I might continue this, if I have inspiration for further chapters. Tell me if you would like that, and what the chaps should be about (I'm out of inspiration).**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~MysteriousMissSirius**


End file.
